


All Of Our Memories (Immortal In Your Heart)

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: Breathe My Love... [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ancestors, Dragons, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Secrets, M/M, Revelations, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: It's been months since the Battle of Watford. Simon and Baz have retreated to Oxford, in the Grimm hunting lodge, to recover and decide what to do afterwards, if to return permanently to London or to keep dividing their time between Boar's Hill and Camberwell.But the Salisbury dragons might have other plans...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Breathe My Love... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	All Of Our Memories (Immortal In Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official connection to Undefeated and the first chapter in that fanfic resumes where this fanfic ends.  
> It's also the end of the Breathe My Love Series.  
> Another series (or multichapter fanfic, I'm still deciding which is best.) will begin, telling the events after Simon finds out exactly WHO he is!
> 
> I hope all of you are enjoying the path I'm taking our boys on, because I've been loving every minute of it!
> 
> And don't forget:  
> Warm my little heart with kudos and comments!

**Baz**

I'm supposed to practice the violin. Father told me I can't go outside… He says there's a storm. A big storm.

So, I must stay here, in the study where it's warmer and practice.

I wish it was a sunny day.

Maybe father would be happier.

He's always sad now… Mummy's gone and I think she took his smile away too…

Aunt Fiona is out of town, so I'm all alone.

Oh, but I haven't introduced myself yet did I?

My name is Basilton and I'm six years old.

I live in Lyndhurst with my father. His name is Malcolm and he used to laugh all the time…

He used to play with me too.

And dance with Mummy.

And play the piano for us.

Sometimes they'd both play and I would sit on the floor listening to them!

Now the piano is covered by a white sheet and no one's allowed to touch it.

There's no more music unless it's me practicing the violin or Aunt Fiona playing her dulcimer.

Dev once lifted the sheet and touched one of the keys. Father was so mad!

Then Dev was crying and I dragged him to my room, let him hold on to my Paddington bear and read him my favourite book about dragons.

Uncle Connor was yelling at my father so loudly we could hear him, we just pretended we couldn't.

After a while, Dev fell asleep on top of Paddington (it's a huge stuffed bear! It's bigger than me!) and my father came into the room and patted my cousins head gently and said he was sorry.

He should have said that while Dev was awake!

He picked Dev up and told me to follow him. Uncle Connor was waiting for us downstairs. Then my father told me I was going to spend two weeks with my uncle and aunt and they would take me to school and pick me up while I was there.

So, I went to Southampton and I spent two weeks with Dev and Verity. Aunt Maud always tucked me in bed and read me a story. She even got a smaller Paddington that I could sleep with!

When I got back home, my Mummy's piano was gone and my father was quieter… but at least he didn't yell anymore. 

I think Mummy's death made him ill, because he takes lots of pills… they must be doing some good, since he doesn't cry so much either.

I wonder if there is a pill that can make me look like Mummy again…

I used to look like her, but now I look very, very pale and, sometimes, the sun makes my skin itchy…

So, now you know who I am!

What you don't know, is that I have a secret friend! Only I can see him!

He looks a bit like my grandfather. (His name is Tyrannus.) (That's my name too, but I don't like it... I prefer Basilton!) (I don't like my grandfather either. He's mean.)

But my friend is much nicer and he's always smiling. He told me not to tell anyone about him. He also told me I'll forget about him when I grow up. I asked him why.

_"Because, young Basil, that's just the nature of things… when we grow up, some things are lost, but are others are found. And you, my boy, are destined to find wonders in the future!"_

He's always mysterious like that… Like his name.

I don't know his name, he won't tell me.

But he always comes when I call him.

I just have to think of him and he appears!

Right now, I'm thinking I'm really, really bored… and I could use a friend.

I close my eyes and try to see him in my head.

"Hello,young Basil!"

There he is!

"Hello!"

"Do you need my help with something?"

He's always wearing some old looking clothes… he looks like he came out of a history book or something.

"I was bored… and I don't feel like playing the violin."

The storm grows louder outside. The wind is so strong, the windows shake a bit. I grab my friend by the hand and I drag him closer to the windows. 

(His skin never feels warm, like my father's, nor cold like mine. It doesn't feel like anything. It's like holding Paddington… it's weird.)

"Come see the wind! It's so strong father won't let me out to play…" I tell him. The trees practically bend and I wonder if they can break. 

He chuckles.

"You can't see the wind." He tells me.

"What?" Of course I can see the wind! I'm seeing it right now!

"You can't see the wind." He repeats. Like that will make more sense to me...

"Yes, I can!" I insist, pointing at the window in front of us. "See? The trees are swaying and the leaves are flying around!"

"Exactly." He crosses his arms and nods at me. "You can't see _the wind_ … you can only see the other elements reacting to it. It's just like magic itself… You can't see it." And I look closer outside. I see the trees, I see the leaves. But he's right. I can't see _the wind_! "All you can see is how the external elements react to it, how it shapes nature itself. You don't see the forces at play. You see its effects…" 

It's all very confusing, but I feel like he's trying to teach me something.

I always feel like he's trying to teach me something!

"Can you do magic?" I ask him.

"Not anymore."

"Why?" How can someone stop being able to do magic?

"Because I'm not a vessel anymore. I _am_ part of the magic now! When you grow up and learn to do magic, everyone that ever was, will be with you in a way. It's every single mage's destiny. To become the very magic that used to run through our veins." He takes my arm and points at a place where a line is visible. He touches it and it lights up, and for a moment I feel my skin warm like before.

"I don't know if I can become magic one day… I'm not like I used to be. I'm different now."

"Just because you're different, doesn't mean you are less magical. I can't tell you what will happen, but I can promise I'll always be there to help you one way or another. And when you're ready, I'll tell you my name through someone else's story. Then you'll know who I was! And I promise you, young Basil, when the time comes, you will become magic! When that day comes, you will look back and say that it was all worth it!" Then he holds me and I feel alright for a while. His hugs always remind of my Mummy…

He's disappearing…

No, wait…

I'm the one who's disappearing!

My room is gone.

My friend is gone.

And I'm…

I'm…

Waking up!

Shit! Siegfried and fucking Roy!

What the ever loving fuck was that?

Simon…

I turn to find him peacefully asleep by my side, wings recoiled. I look around like I'm not quite sure of where I am. 

I look at the clock on the nightstand. 

It's five in the morning.

It's too early for me.

I lay back down and as I do, Simon pulls me closer. 

I take deep breaths on the count of three and remind myself of where I am.

I'm in Simon's arms.

In my parents hunting lodge, in Boars Hill, Oxford.

The question here is: 

Why did I have that weird dream of being six and back at Lyndhurst?

And an imaginary magical friend?

Really?

Because, it was just a dream, right…?

Just a weird dream, involving a man that looked like one of my relatives, dressed in a Victorian looking suit!

Except now I can't sleep…

Awesome.

**Blue and Snowdrop**

_"It's time!"_

_"Father… are you sure?"_

_"It's time they learned. It's time for me to fulfill my promise and tell the boys about Jonathan and Alexander's story. It's time to right the wrong…"_

_"But, Simon! He's still so fragile… if you tell him, then he'll know… who he is…"_

_"He's much stronger than everyone believes him to be. He's stronger than he himself believes!"_

_"Then I will come with you! It is my duty to protect Lucy's son. I can give him some of my strength if he needs it."_

_"Go warn your mother then. Be ready to take flight when I call for you."_

_"I will do so."_

**Simon**

It's warmer than expected, considering it's early November…

Baz and I took advantage of the good weather to take the children on a picnic on the lodge's gardens.

This way the kids get to run around for a while and his parents can have a bit of time for themselves…

They've grown so much since the last time I saw them!

Mordelia is now nine (almost ten, she keeps reminding us.), the twins, Ravenna and Sibylla, are six (who picked these girls' names?) and Marius is three.

Mordelia seems to have accepted that I'm not going anywhere and we've even become quite close.

The twins are very relaxed and they seem to be in a phase where they just… go with the flow, I guess!

Now, Marius? That's a whole other matter…

He's… clingy.

To be more precise, he's clingy _to Baz_!

He adores his older brother and it's worthy to watch how Baz just transforms when he's around Marius!

Ever since learning how to control his fangs, Baz even allows Marius to eat sitting on his lap. The little guy follows us around and sometimes he frowns at me when I go to kiss Baz or when he sees us holding to each other.

We always call him over and, at a lack of a better word, squish him between us in a hug while he laughs happily.

You see…

He doesn't have a problem that I'm holding onto his brother, as long as he's with us too.

It's going to be hard leaving the little ones behind when we go back to London… I'm going to miss them a lot.

More than I expected…

"Simon, Simon! Look!" Mordelia pulls at my arm, pointing at the sky. Baz looks up and the rest of the kids start jumping up and down in excitement.

It's not totally visible, unless you either have magic in your blood, are bonded to one of them and recognise what you're seeing.

The light refracts in waves and when we follow the pattern of that refraction, it becomes clear that there are two dragons flying overhead.

And they're starting to land.

As soon as they touch the ground, they become visible. It's Blue and Snowdrop.

The kids run to them, (they've visited enough times that they are used to each other. Both the dragons to the kids and vice versa.) visibly happy to see them.

They take the kids in their hands (Mordelia and Marius go straight for Blue! It's their favourite!) and place them on their backs for a while. 

I take Baz's hand, and we go meet them.

"I take it you didn't come for the picnic…" I tell Snowdrop.

_"No, indeed! We need to go, Simon…"_

"We?" I ask her. Baz frowns.

"Something wrong?"

Blue reaches out his hands, one in my direction, another in Baz's.

(He can make Baz listen to him like that. Through touch. But when he holds the hands of both of us, it's because he wants to _show_ us something at the same time )

We take his hands and an image forms in our minds.

It's a big, white building in the middle of a forest. It has vine encircled columns at the entrance. Two on one side, two on the other.

It's a greek style building, with its triangular top. He takes us closer. There's an inscription that becomes visible to us.

It says:

_Through Love and Unity. A Family._

_"I've seen this before…"_

Baz's mind echoes on mine.

 _"Yes."_ Blue answers quietly. _"You've been shown this before. And now I must take you there. It's time."_

 _"Time? Time for what?"_ I ask him. And I feel a knot of fear forming. Snowdrop warned me there where things I needed to learn. She also warned me I needed to choose if I'd let the knowledge hurt me again or make me stronger…

_"Time to know everything. Time for the truth. Time to tell you the story of my mage. The story of Jonathan Salisbury!"_

_"Take the magelings to their parents and warn them…"_ Snowdrop tells us. _"We're leaving for Hampshire!"_

 _"But there's no magic there!"_ Baz reminds them.

 _"Oh, child…"_ Blue rumbles. _"Not enough for you! You're simply vessels. We_ are _magic! We create it! It will be enough for the four of us."_

 _"Where are we going?"_ Baz insists. 

_"Stoney Cross, in the middle of the New Forest. The mausoleum is there."_ Blue informs us.

The children aren't happy about it, but we take them back inside. We explain Malcolm and Daphne why we must go for a while and they pull us into a hug.

Baz's aunt, Fiona, is here too.

She watches us with a strange look in her eyes. It almost looks like sorrow…

She walks in my direction and suddenly takes my face in her hands.

"Listen to me, Simon. Whatever happens, it will be alright. Ok? I promise you, it will be alright!" Then she turns to Baz. "You look after him, you hear me?"

"Fiona… we're not going on a long trip. It's just Hampshire! We'll be back quite quickly."

"I know…" And she holds him tight. Then me.

I guess this is Hug Day!

And I'm not complaining…

We leave quickly while the Grimms are distracting Marius, or else he'll cry all morning long!

I'm not in the mood to fly all the way to Hampshire, so I decided to ride Snowdrop instead.

By my side, Baz is having the time of his life, riding Blue!

A fire mage riding a dragon.

How appropriate…

I look ahead.

I can almost feel the change in the air.

I promise myself I'll take this change and make it a good thing, no matter what.

I can do this!

I've got Baz by my side.

 _We_ can do this!

Let's go find out just who was Jonathan Salisbury and why he seems to be so important…

  
  
  



End file.
